From Teenage Troubles to Teenage Fatherhood
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Here is the sequel to The Camp for Troubled Teens. Im not sure if someone gave me the title or not.If somene did then thank you. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:**

**A/N: Here is the sequel for The Camp for Troubled Teens. The title of this sequel, I thought of it but I can't remember if someone had suggested it or if I just thought of it. If someone gave it to me, then thank you.**

From Teenage Troubles to Teenage Fatherhood

Chapter 1

**Justin's POV**

Throughout this past year, I have gone through a ton of shit. Shit that no one would want to go through. Well, maybe they would want to get a boyfriend, meet his family, and have a family. But I'll get to that later. What happened to me in the past, has made me the person I am today. If I hadn't gone through such shit and come out of the closet, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be miserable, instead of happy. Here's basically a short summary of what happened to me over the past year: I came out, fought with my parents, got into fights at school, I drank did drugs and stayed out late every night tricking, I was sent to a Troubled Teens Camp, I met Brian, met his family, moved to Pittsburgh, got pregnant with triplets, moved into a house with Brian, and had the triplets. It has been a bumpy road, but I'm finally happy. All though it may not always be easy. But hey, nothing is ever really easy. I bet you're wondering, how's life going? What are you doing now? How's your family doing? Well, you're about to find out, right now.

I'm sitting on the couch, feeding Brian Jr. The triplets are only two weeks old. They are still so small, but the doctor tells me they're fine and I can feel that everything is fine. I don't feel like something's wrong. Which is good. They gained a little weight, which I am very happy to see, but are still very small. But I understand since they are two months early.

I am exhausted. I get up 3 times a night. I let Brian sleep because he has to go to work every morning. Of course he's been helping out these last two weeks, getting up in the middle of night sometimes, but he has to go back to work Monday, which is in three days. So I have been getting up in the middle of the night and let Brian sleep. I know it's taking a toll on me but I don't know what I can do but take a nap when they are. I have one more year of high school but I can't do it now. And I won't be able to go to college if I finish high school. I plan to talk to Brian about it but I don't know when the right time is. I guess there really is no "right time."

These past two weeks, have been great, except for being tired all the time. I'm also still sore and the doctor told me that it's nothing to worry about, but if I wanted I could use this special cream and so I accepted but what I didn't think about was that someone (particularly Brian) would have to put it on me. It just made me feel weird, but I still did it. The soreness is going away but it's still there. The part that sucks and is driving me crazy is that I can't have sex with Brian for another 4 weeks. Not only do I miss the sex but I miss the intimacy that we would have with sex. But I'm just going to deal with it.

What happened way in the past, when I lived with my parents, it was hell. I was afraid to come out of the closet at home, but I came out of the closet at school. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just sort of did. I had a lot of friends but one of my friends and I, as a joke, would pretend to go out and be a couple. We started holding hands in school and there were rumors going around and some people asked me if I was ay and I told them yes. But then, a lot of people started calling me names and I didn't let it bother me. But Chris Hobbes went farther than that. He would throw stuff at me, hit me, and once, he set my locker on fire. We started getting into fist fights and my parents started coming in and the first time they came into the school, they found out I was gay. They tried to get me to change but I wouldn't and it was the pressure that drove me to the drinking, drugging, and tricking. One night, my parents found me and they had almost literally dragged me to that camp. Which, now I'm glad they did because now I'm really happy.

All though it was mostly bad stuff that happened to me, there's been good stuff too. I don't mind the bad stuff because if there was no bad stuff then we wouldn't appreciate the good stuff. All though my first boyfriend didn't work out too well, my second boyfriend sure did. After Aaron left, I was so upset, but it felt like it didn't take me long to get over him. All though he was my first, I guess I just wasn't _in_ love with him. It would have probably happened if he didn't leave, but him leaving made it easier to get together with Brian. At first I was so confused about my feelings for him, but I figured it out which is obvious. Then after getting together with Brian, it was a little over-whelming and felt like everything was moving a little too fast. It seemed like right after we got together, we had sex and I got pregnant, I met his family, and then moved here. I know it took longer than it felt like. But, I'm where I want to be; with Brian and my family.

As I'm sitting here, feeding Brian Jr. and thinking about all of this, I feel hands on my shoulders and they start to massage my shoulders and neck. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I knew it was Brian. He's the only one that massages me and I know when it's his hands. "Does that feel good?" I hear him ask.

"Very." I open my eyes and I see him staring down at me. I smile up at him and he smiles back and leans down and kisses me upside down.

"Why don't you go take a nap? You look exhausted."

"Okay." I only say that and will willingly go take a nap only because I'm really tired. "But I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." He walks around the couch and sits next to me. "What about?" he asks as he takes Brian Jr. from me and starts to pat his back to burp him.

"Well, now that the triplets are born, how am I going to go to school? I only have one more year of high school left but I want to go to college after that."

"Doesn't the school you've been going to offers daycare?"

"Well, yeah, but one, I'm nervous, and two, what about after school? I have homework to do and taking care of the triplets will make it hard for me to do homework."

"I know you're not going to want the triplets to stay in daycare all day so that's what we have family for. To watch the triplets. You could be in the same room but you can focus more on your school work and less on the triplets."

"As long as it's not too much trouble for them."

"It won't be. They're family and they want to help in any way they can. And you know Gus and Molly will help in any way they can."

"Okay then. I guess that could work. But I don't have to worry about it for about 2 months but I'm so tired all the time and I don't know what to do."

"Well, one of the family could stay the a night or two and take care of the triplets."

"That'd be too much. I couldn't ask them to do that."

"Yes you can. In fact, I already asked Jack to take them for the next couple nights or so. He'll be here, in one of the guest rooms and he'll be watching the triplets."

"Okay. But only because I know I'm not going to win here."

"Now go take a nap."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I stand up, lean down, give Brian a kiss on the lips and Brian Jr. a kiss on the head, and the girls, who are in their bouncy seats, I give them a kiss on the head as well. I walk up the stairs, into out room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.

**A/N: I'm not really sure there's really a point to this story. I guess it's just a look into Brian and Justin's lives. But I WILL continue with it. So read it if you want if you don't like it then hit the little red box with the white x in the top right corner of the screen. Thanks! :) Be sure to REVIEW! :D**

**A/N2: About the "special cream" for the soreness, as far as I know, that's not true, I just made it up. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The start of this chapter is a time jump. It's just how I planned to write this story. So don't waist your time to comment on it. Thanks. :)**

From Teenage Troubles to Teenage Fatherhood

Chapter 2

**September 4th**

**Justin's POV**

I'm glad to be going back to school today. It's been a long two months.

I have been taking care of the triplets, getting back into shape, taking care of and spending time with Molly and Gus, spending time with Brian and the family, and helping Lindsey with her multiple surgeries for her aneurysm. Along with making plans for school and how I was going to juggle school with the triplets and everybody else. It was hard thinking about what I was going to do but I took the time to sit down and write it all out. It actually took longer than I thought but I got it all figured out. Along with this I decided to work. Brian being Brian, he made a big deal out of it and told me that I shouldn't be working and insisted that I don't work. I told him I want to work. Then he told me that I would run myself into the ground and that I wouldn't even have time to do homework or spend time with the family. I told him that that's not going to happen. In the end, I won and I got to work, all though I know he's still worried. There's no need for him to worry because I got it all figured out and made a schedule.

I showed Brian the schedule and he said that he's impressed and that maybe he should make a schedule for himself. And so he _did_. I thought he was kidding. So now we have several copies of both of our schedules around the house. We also needed schedules for Gus, Molly, and the triplets. Of course all the schedules would change over time, but we'll think about that that when the time comes.

It's the first day of school and I can't wait to see my friends again. It's weird when you think about it that we're all gay, have older boyfriends and in the same grade. It's weird but I think it's cool.

When I walk into school with Brian, we go into the auditorium and there are a bunch of people in there already. There are some sitting and talking to other people and there are others standing and talking with other people. I look around for my friends but I don't see them yet, but I see someone that looks familiar. I can kind of see the side of her face, but she turns more and then I realize…it's Sarah! I tell Brian and we go over to her. "Long time no see stranger." I say to her as I'm behind her. She turns around and she's excited and smiles really big. We hug each other tightly and long. "I can't believe you're here!" I say to her after we break apart.

"I can't believe I'm here either. I wish we stayed in touch."

"I know. But I just got so busy and I'm sure you were busy too."

"I was busy. You'll never believe this."

"What?"

"A month after you left, my parents came and got me. They were bawling their eyes out saying how sorry they were for putting me through this and they don't know why they kept me there so long. They were so accepting of my pregnancy and that I made friends with Lucas. I still went to therapy after I left the camp and Lucas came with us and went to some of the therapy sessions with me. It really helped us both."

"And now you're going out with him?" Justin asked curiously.

"Well, yes." Just then, Justin realizes Brian is standing next to him.

"Oh Sarah, you remember Brian."

"Of course I do. Hello…um…" She wasn't quite sure what to call Brian. They're not at camp anymore and she doesn't really know if she could call him Brian.

"Brian," Brian told her. They talked for awhile longer, and Brian and Justin got to see Sarah's twins and Sarah got to see Brian and Justin's triplets. Pretty soon, the assembly started. The Principal went onto the stage. "Hi, I'm Mr. Gray, the principal, and I welcome you to a new school year here at Smithdale Academy. I hope you all have a great year." Mr. Gray talked for a little longer and then some of the teachers talked a little bit. It was an hour later and everyone went to class. The students who still had their kids, dropped them off at the daycare and the students that had a partner, their partners left and they went to class. It was a pretty short day.


	3. Chapter 3

From Teenage Troubles to Teenage Fatherhood

Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

Over these last two weeks, have been quite busy for both Brian and Justin. They were still getting used to their schedule's they made but were quite comfortable with it. Justin was also getting reacquainted with Sarah and talking to his friends. But, throughout these two weeks, Justin has been in a weird mood, thinking about something. After he came home from school the first day, he was looking for something when he found his journal that he kept from day one of camp. He wrote in it everyday and had some pretty personal things in there, with excruciating detail. He was thinking about letting Brian read it but wasn't quite sure, but continued writing in it everyday. It was a couple months after they moved to Pittsburgh that he lost it. After that, Justin forgot about it. But found it when he was looking for something. He read through it and he felt a ton of emotions come back and remembered what he felt on whatever day he was reading. He's been thinking about letting Brian read it ever since he found it.

Justin was doing his homework while thinking about his journal from camp. He decided that after he was done his homework, he would show Brian his journal and let him read it. He quickly finished and put the papers back into his backpack and took it with him as he went up the stairs to his and Brian's bedroom. He set his backpack on the floor, next to his night stand and opened the draw to the night stand and took out his journal. After closing the draw, he set it on the bed, with a sticky note attached to it saying:

'_Bri,_

_I would like you to read this. _

_You can read this with or without me._

_If you want to read it with me, then _

_I'll be in my studio. If not, then read_

_it in the bedroom._

_Love you,_

_Justin'_

He left the journal with the sticky note on top, on the bed and left the bedroom and went down to his studio. Justin was a little nervous about what Brian was going to say but he took his nervousness and put it into his drawings and paintings he did. It was an hour later and his phone went off. "Hello?" He answered, continuing to paint.

"_Justin, I need you in the living room. Brian Jr. won't stop crying," _the person on the other line told him.

"Okay Michael. I'll be right there." After hanging up, Justin put his paint brushes in a bowl of water, his paint's away, his sketch pads and sketching pencil's away, and washed his hands to get the pain off. As he was nearing the living room, he could hear Brian Jr. crying. When he got there, Michael handed Brian Jr. over to Justin. "Hey there baby boy," Justin said to Brian Jr. trying to calm him.

"I don't know what's going on. When he started crying I tried everything but he won't stop. I didn't know what to do. I was and still am worried." Michael was rambling because he was nervous. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know if it was something he did and if Brian and Justin and maybe the rest of the family would stop talking to him if he harmed the baby.

"It's okay Michael. You didn't do anything." The cries from their baby boy started to die down for a little bit but started up again.

15 minutes later, and Brian Jr. is still crying. Justin and Michael have tried everything. They asked Lindsey after she woke up from her nap for help and she tried everything she could think of. "I think I know what this is." Justin told Lindsey and Michael.

"What?" Lindsey asked.

"What are you thinking?" Asked a curious Michael.

"I think it might be colic. I read about it when I was about 4 months pregnant."

"You should probably make a doctor's appointment though. Just to be safe," Lindsey suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." Justin told her. "It's time for the babies to be fed, so could you two handle that while I call the doctor?"

"Absolutely," Lindsey told him.

"Of course," Michael said. Justin handed Brian Jr. to Michael and went to the kitchen to make the phone call.

As Justin was ending the call, Brian came in with Molly and Gus. Justin put the phone on the counter and walked out of the kitchen to greet Brian, like he always did. After kissing Brian, Justin pulled back to look at Brian. "Today, Brian Jr. was crying non-stop for awhile. I was thinking that it was colic so I called the doctor and the earliest he could get us was at 11pm tonight."

"He's okay though, right?"

"Yes, at least, I think so. He's not hurt or anything but I don't know what this could be."

"Well, we'll find out at the doctor's. Who's watching the triplets?" Brian asked as he and Justin walked toward the living room.

"Michael and Lindsey." When they got into the living room, Lindsey was standing next to the couch, watching as Molly and Gus fed the girls and Michael was walking around the room as he fed Brian Jr. Michael looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Brian and Justin standing there. He smiled at them and they smiled back and Michael looked back down at Brian Jr. Lindsey looked at them, smiled, they smiled back, and she looked back down to watch Gus and Molly to make sure nothing went wrong, which she knew nothing would go wrong but you never know. Justin turned to Brian and made a motion with his hand saying to go to the kitchen. When they got there, Brian asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping we could go out to dinner. Just you and me. We haven't had any alone time since the triplets have been born and we're usually doing something that involves the family. I just want to get away from everything and just have a quiet night with you."

"It won't be a problem. Michael and Lindsey could probably watch the kids. If not, I bet Debbie would love to."

"Do you think they'd be able to watch them when we take Brian Jr. to the doctor's?"

"Justin, you don't have to worry about that. They love to help in any way they can. Okay?"

"I just don't want them to feel like they have to do anything. I don't want to force anything on them."

"You're not. They would tell you if they didn't want to watch them or do something for them. Okay?"

"Okay. Then maybe Jack could watch them. I know how much he loves them."

"Yeah he does. Okay. I'll call and ask."

"Okay. Well, I'm going down to my studio. After you call Jack, you should take a shower and relax. You work too hard." Justin started massaging Brian's shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Good. I'm going down now." Justin kissed Brian and left the kitchen and went to his studio. Brian went up to their bedroom and started taking off his clothes when he saw something on the bed. After he got his shirt and tie off, he went over to the bed and picked up Justin's journal and read the note.

'_Bri,_

_I would like you to read this. _

_You can read this with or without me._

_If you want to read it with me, then _

_I'll be in my studio. If not, then read_

_it in the bedroom._

_Love you,_

_Justin'_

Brian decided he would go down to the studio and read it but wanted to take a shower first. After showering and getting dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, he went down to Justin's studio. He went in and closed the door so Justin wouldn't hear it. Justin's back was to Brian so Brian snuck up on Justin and after quickly looking over Justin's shoulder and seeing that Justin was looking at the painting he yelled, "Boo!" and put his hands on Justin's shoulders. Justin jumped and turned around. He smacked Brian on the arm. "You know how much I hate that," Justin laughed. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You know I don't listen. Most of the time. Anyway, I found this,' Brian showed Justin the journal with the note still on the front, "on the bed," Brian continued.

"Oh, yeah. Did you read it yet?"

"No. I wanted to be down here and read it."

"Okay. And I marked the pages I really wanted you to read but you can read the whole thing. It doesn't matter." Brian sat on the couch and started reading from the very first page and Justin continued painting.

'_Day 1_

_This is stupid! I hate this! I hate my stupid parents! I hate this stupid camp! I hate the stupid cabins! I hate the stupid counselors! I hate everything! I can't believe my parents brought me here! At least I'm away from them. But why can't I be somewhere else? Like in a club. That would be awesome! But noooo, I'm here, at this stupid camp for stupid troubled teens and it SUCKS! It's so stupid!'_

(A/N: All though I did say that Justin wrote in the journal everyday, I'll be skipping a few days.)

'_Day 5_

_I still hate this stupid camp, but I already made friends. It makes it better having friends. It helps that the counselors are nice too. I like counselor Kinney a lot. Probably more than I should but it doesn't matter. He's not going to find out anyway. Nobody will find out. Anyway, I met my friends the first day I came here. I also got a boyfriend the first day. So far, it's been great. We have gotten to know each other and I really like Aaron a lot. Well, I'm going to go.'_

By the time Brian was done reading it was half an hour later. Brian and Justin talked about it for awhile. In fact, they talked until 5pm.

**A/N: I know it's not my best chapter but whatever. **


	4. Chapter 4

From Teenage Troubles to Teenage Fatherhood

Chapter 4

**10:20pm**

Brian and Justin were getting ready to take Brian Jr. to the doctor for their doctor appointment. Justin was in the living room, with Brian Jr. Justin held him while Brian Jr. slept in his arms. He was afraid to move. He didn't want Brian Jr. waking up and crying non-stop for hours. But Justin knew he had to move to get off the couch and move him to put him in his car seat. Justin got up and went over to Brian Jr.'s car seat. So far, he hasn't started crying. Justin was careful as he put him in his car seat and hoped he wouldn't wake up.

As soon as Justin was finished with buckling Brian Jr. he waited but he didn't wake up. Brian came down from their bedroom and went up to Justin from behind and hugged him around the waist. Justin turned around in Brian's arms and kissed him. "Hey, you ready?" Justin asked after they broke apart.

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

"Yep." Justin got the diaper bag and Brian carried out Brian Jr. in his car seat.

**11:00pm**

Brian and Justin just got to the doctor's office and they sat down after filling out some paper work and waited to be called back, which didn't take long considering there weren't that many people here at this time of night. As the doctor was taking them to one of the rooms, Brian Jr. woke up and started doing little whimper cries. He would start doing a whimper cry for a minute or two then stop. It would be a couple minutes before he did it again.

When they got to the room, Brian set the car seat on the floor and got Brian Jr. unbuckled and out of the car seat. Because the lights were so bright in the room Brian Jr. started crying, loudly. Brian rocked and bounced him while whispering to him and trying to keep the pacifier in his mouth. Justin, who was sitting in one of the chairs, got out a small blanket and handed it to Brian who put it over Brian Jr.'s eyes. He calmed down and Brian got the pacifier to stay in Brian Jr.'s mouth. Brian sat down in the chair next to Justin.

It was a little bit later when the doctor came in. "Hello Brian, Justin," the doctor greeted them.

"Hi doctor," Justin said.

"So what seems to be the problem," the doctor asked as he sat on the stool.

"Well, earlier today, Brian Jr. was crying non-stop and I think it might be colic." Justin explained.

"Well, I'll take a look and possibly do some tests."

**11:30pm**

Brian and Justin are leaving the doctor's office. Apparently Brian Jr. has acid reflux, not colic. The doctor explained that colic and acid reflux have similar symptoms but are (obviously) not the same thing. So the doctor gave them some medication to put in the formula and it should go away in a couple weeks and to go back every week.

When they finally get home, it's the triplets feeding time so when they get in the house, Justin takes Brian Jr. up the stairs into he triplets room and he sets him in the crib and prepares the bottles. Brian puts the car seat in the closet near the front door and takes the medication out of the diaper bag and takes it upstairs and into the triplet's bedroom. Brian and Justin fed the girls first and after putting them back in their cribs, they fed Brian Jr. After feeding Brian Jr. they decided to take him into their room for the night.

The next morning, when Brian and Justin woke up, they realized the triplets hadn't cried once throughout the night, except for Brian Jr. Justin got out of bed and went to check on the girls. They were lying in their cribs, moving their arms and legs. Justin went over to their cribs and smiled at them. "Good morning you two." As he picked them up, and held them, their breathing sounded funny to Justin. Justin ran to his and Brian's bedroom. "Brian! Oh my god! I don't know what to do! Their breathing, it doesn't sound too good! What should I do?" Brian could tell Justin was panicked.

"Okay, okay. We'll take them to the hospital. I'll tell Lindsey, she can watch Molly, Gus, and Brian Jr."

Because they were both panicking, Brian and Justin got ready within minutes and were out the door and on their way to the hospital.

**Half Hour Later**

Brian was hugging Justin as they stood outside the room where their girls are. They were standing against the wall, out of everybody else's way. "Justin, I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we can't think the worst."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it," Justin mumbled into Brian's chest.

"I know. And don't apologize. You're just worried and scared."

It was another hour before the doctor came out the room. He went to the waiting room, where Brian and Justin no were. When they saw the doctor, they immediately stood up. "How are Jacklyn and Madison? Are they okay?" Justin asked.

"They're fine." The doctor smiled at them and Justin and Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," Justin said.

"So if their fine then why were they breathing funny?" Brian asked.

"After running some tests, we found out they have asthma. I don't know why they started breathing funny in the first place. But the good news is, we know what it is and we can give you something to help with the asthma. As they get older they will still use the breathing machine I'm going to give you but they will also use an inhaler."

After talking with the doctor, getting the breathing machine and their girls, they left. They were so happy their girls were okay.


End file.
